We Like to Love
by wastesotoxic
Summary: "I guess we didn't want to tell right away because we kind of like hitting each other." He giggled. "People would call it abuse if we said we were dating, you know?"  Gakuen AU, RussAme


AUTHOR NOTE: Actually, I was supposed to update my other story, y'know? Then my friend said "HEY BIRTHDAYS COMING WHAT'RE GONNA GIVE ME" and my reply was "A…a story! :D" Which is this story. Pairings are RussAme [I can't help it, I'm addicted to them.] with other pairings if you squint. Oh, by the by, Coach Vargas = Papa Rome and Ms. Karpusi = Mama Greece~

edit: sonuva bitch the font went wierd on me

* * *

Everyone at the school knew that Ivan Braginski and Alfred F Jones hated each other. The two boys would stop whatever they were doing whenever the other was nearby and take the time to give the other the nastiest looks before going on their way. It was as if the others mere existence was reason enough to loathe him.

Commonly the two would start fights with each other, which resulted in each party becoming heavily bruised and sore for a few days. Teachers who would normally attempt to break up fights would wait theirs out, for fear of being knocked out by a stray fist.

[They had only hurt a teacher once, and the time Ivan and Alfred knocked out Mr. Picardy wasn't that much of an accident. They told the principal later that the Frenchman shouldn't have gotten in the way, but they were so _sorry _about having hurt him. Really.]

"Do you even remember why the hell you and Braginski are always so pissed at each other?" Arthur had asked Alfred one day during lunch.

"That's not really any of your business." Alfred said casually, poking at a pile of mashed potatoes with his fork. "Braginski and I don't like each other, and that's all you need to know."

In truth, nobody in the whole school knew exactly why Ivan and Alfred fought. The pair had actually started off as friends in the past years. Some speculated that they "like, just have these crazy fights because they're totally into each other."

Many rumors had been created as to what caused the rift in the friendship. One of the more wild rumors was that Alfred and Ivan were secret agents. Which went as followed:

Ivan and Alfred met in Russia and hit it off right away. They became inseparable, the best of friends, unaware of the others secret. Until one day they were given conflicting missions. Alfred was sent to kill a high ranking criminal and Ivan was sent to protect the criminal {which was really another secret agent who had infiltrated the criminal base.} It resulted in Ivan killing Alfred's partner {some Ivan fans would add in that he only did so because Alfred's partner was planning to double-cross him} and Alfred thusly swearing vengeance for his passed away friend.

[The secret agent rumor had been circulated by a certain Gilbert Beilschmidt.]

Ivan and Alfred always refused to comment on any of the rumors, always saying that their fights were _their _business.

"If it's their private business, as they love to say, why break out into fights in the hallways? That makes their business everyone else's." Francis mused in Health class to a rather irritable Englishman. "It makes no sense."

"I would really rather not gossip about them right now." Arthur replied curtly, trying to pay attention to the presentation for that day.

"I think its Alfred's fault they even fight. Ivan is usually so passive." Francis continued, twirling a pen in his fingers. "What do you think, Arthur~?"

Before he really took a moment to think about his reply, Arthur said "Please. It's obviously that Russian who started it all."

Francis cocked an eyebrow at Arthur's remark. "Ah, and sweet Alfred wouldn't hurt a fly, I suppose?"

A blush went across Arthur's face. "Your incessant talking is the reason why my grades are so low in this class, damn it." He hissed, turning his attention back to the teacher, who was going on a tangent about the benefits of having a healthy, balanced diet.

"No need to get so worked up." Seeing that Arthur was determined not to talk to him for the rest of the class, Francis signed and began to take notes that upon later review he noticed had little to nothing to do with health.

* * *

Alfred shared three classes out of seven with Ivan.

Biology II, Physics, and good ol' _Physical Education._

That day Coach Vargas said they would have to pick a sport to play that day instead of lounging about the gym. Several students moaned in distress about the idea. Some continued sleeping.

"All of you, lazing about my gym! You're doing nothing but getting fat, I swear! I know your substitute coach didn't make you do anything, but Coach Vargas is gonna have to get you all back into shape! You'll have muscle by the time I—"He stopped abruptly, interrupted by a loud snoring that echoed through the gym.

Coach Vargas made a pained expression. "Would somebody wake up Karpusi so we can get this show on the road?"

The polish boy Feliks walked over to wake Heracles, who yawned luxuriously once he was shook out of sleep. "Hey, like, we're gonna actually do something today."

"Mm."

Turning to the rest of his class, Coach Vargas grinned brightly, but there was a hint of ferociousness behind the smile. "Now, what game does everyone want to play? I'll take suggestions."

"I feel like playing basketball." Gilbert stated. "So, considering how I come up with nothing but awesome ideas, we should go with that."

"How does everyone feel about basketball?"

"I don't want to play basketball, ve~ How about tennis!" Feliciano chirped happily, tugging on Gilbert's sleeve.

"Tennis Is a pretty awesome idea too." Gilbert agreed quickly, smiling down at Feliciano before getting hit on the back of the head by Romano.

"Hey, potato bastard number two, don't get any funny ideas about my brother!"

"Coach Vargas, how about volleyball?" Toris suggested softly. "There is enough room in the gym to play, isn't there?"

"I suppose, if we could just get a vote-"

There was a chorus of suggestions for the game. In the midst of everyone calling out a random sport, Ivan and Alfred made eye contact.

_'Are we thinking the same thing, Ivan?'_ Alfred questioned with his eyes.

_'Yes.'_

Ivan gave him a small-**small**-smile which Alfred struggled not to return. That went unnoticed by all but one person.

"What about dodgeball?"

A few heads turned to see who had suggested the idea. Coach Vargas chortled.

"Dodgeball, eh Braginski? It's been a while since I've seen a game of that."

Ivan adjusted his scarf as he continued. "Dodgeball would give us exercise. There is enough room inside the gym for it, and we can't go outside because the grounds are muddy from rain, da?"

_'He's probably only suggesting that so he can hit Al.' _Elizaveta thought, hearing a few others vote for Ivan's idea._ '. . .ooh, and later, they'll show each other their bruises, and they'll kiss each other better-' _She stifled a small little giggle. "That would be nice." A grin broke out across her features. "Oh, that would be nice."

"What would be nice?" Roderich inquired, pulling Elizaveta out of her fantasy.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Alright," Coach Vargas seemed pleased. "You've all agreed on the idea of dodgeball. Even little Galante liked the idea."

"But you guys have to put me and Raivis on the same team, okay!"

"We'll leave that to the people I pick to be the team captains, Peter. Now. . ." He gave a glance to his clipboard which had a list of all the students in his class. ". . .Team Captain one, Kiku Honda. Team Captain two, Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur and Kiku stepped off to the side. "Alright, you can have first choice Kiku."

"Alright. Francis." Kiku called out.

"You've made an excellent choice, mon cher~"

Rolling his eyes, Arthur called out his choice. "Alfred, come over here."

Skipping over next to Arthur, Alfred chuckled. "Can't wait to get this game started." He hummed, giving a pointed look over towards Ivan.

A shadow passed over Kiku's face, but the boy didn't comment as he continued. "Yao."

You ever have that feeling that something strange just happened? Yeah, Alfred suddenly got that feeling. Rubbing the back of his neck, Alfred laughed the prickling sensation away. "Probably nothing!" He wasn't going to get paranoid over a dodgeball game. That would be lame.

"Gilbert, you're over here."

"Tino."

". . .Elizaveta."

The two continued calling out names for their teams until there was only a few people left to chose from. It was then that Alfred realized that Ivan was still up for grabs as a teammate. _'He should have been the first one called. '_

"Arthur, **don't** pick Ivan. Please." Alfred nudged the brunette softly.

"Do you think I'm daft? As if you and Braginski would work well on a team. Matthew, come over here."

It was down to three people. Raivis, Ivan, and Im Yong Soo.

". . .Alfred, this might be unavoidable. Raivis, you're on our team."

There was a loud hooray as Raivis walked over to Arthur's team, Peter waving him over to stand next to him.

Desperately trying to signal to Kiku that he should_ really_ choose Ivan, Alfred became aspirated. Kiku ignored the signals as he called for Im Yong Soo to join his team.

". . .Well, come on over, Ivan."

Ivan gave a curt smile as he walked to Arthur's side, giving him a small smile. "I am so glad you have chosen me to be part of your team, Arthur." Ivan's smile morphed into that infamous creepy smile that could suck all of the life out of the room. Or so Alfred observed.

"The rules of dodgeball are as such: if you're hit, you're out. Unless you manage to catch the ball before it bounces, than the person who threw the ball is out. Last team or last man standing wins." Placing six dodgeballs [three regular, three of the painful medicine ball variety] down the center of the gym, then getting a good ways away from the center court, Coach Vargas blew his whistle. "Begin!"

The first one to be tagged out was Feliks, by Raivis. He wasn't too perturbed about that as he sat on the sidelines and pulled out his cellphone.

"Awesome, Raivis!" Giving the thumbs up to Raivis, Peter was hit the side.

"P-peter!"

Nobody had mercy on either team. Coach Vargas was happy to see the students were immersed in the game, trying their best to connect the ball in their hands to the opposing teams heads~

While covering Roderich from Gilbert's attacks, Elizaveta noticed the peculiar way Ivan and Alfred were acting. They were…also covering for each other, Ivan catching medicine balls before they could smack Alfred, Alfred taking out those on the opposing team who were trying to take Ivan out of the game.

"Elizaveta!"

* * *

The number of people sitting on the bleachers grew. Eventually only a small handful of people were playing dodgeball. Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis on one side, Arthur, Ivan, Alfred, and Elizaveta on the other."

"I bet Elizaveta beats them all." Feliks said matter of factly, not even looking away from his cell phone. Toris chuckled nervously. _'Thank goodness Natalya doesn't have this class period._

"Alfred! Go Alfred! Kick their ass, daze!"

Chatting with Heracles on the sidelines, Kiku was also keeping an eye on the game. His theory was true, it seemed; Alfred and Ivan could work together if they had an enemy in common…

Catching another ball, Alfred wheezed, breath forced out of him by the impact. "Damn, you guys aren't messing around!" He commented impishly, hurling the ball at Gilbert's head. Ivan stood nearby him.

"You might as well give up already, you're not gonna beat the Bad Touch trio!"

"Give me a break." And in a perfect moment, Arthur flung a ball which hit Francis on the shoulder. Before he could scramble to catch the ball, it bounced, disqualifying him from the game. He dramatically gasped. "Ah, I have been hit! Avenge me, my brothers~!"

"Get to the sidelines, Bonnefoy." Coach Vargas ordered, wanting to see how the game would end.

Later, Arthur was tagged out by Antonio. Panting, forehead covered in sweat, Arthur went to the bleachers. "God, I haven't exerted myself like that in a while." Kiku chuckled, gesturing to a spot next to him for Arthur to sit. "So, Kiku, who do you think will win?"

"It would be impolite to say."

"Ah." He could respect that answer. Arthur also wanted to ask about the whole Ivan business but decided not to bring it up, considering Ivan and Alfred were, well, excellent on the same team._ 'If they were opposing each other they would ignore the others, probably.'_ As if he gave a damn.

…Maybe, Arthur would have preferred Ivan and Alfred not to play well together.

Maybe.

"You seem to be scowling deeper than usual." Looking up to see the smile of Francis, Arthur gave a reluctant smile in return. "Ah-hah! That scowl has turned into a delightful grimace."

"Meh."

Intending to give a scathing insult, Arthur opened his mouth to do so until he heard a cry of pain. "?"

A pair of glasses laid a few feet away from Alfred, who was rubbing his nose. "Fuck, that hurt." Having caught the ball despite it nailing him in the face, Alfred still felt proud of himself. That is, until he noticed Ivan slumped on the ground. "Wh-"

Kiku saw the whole thing. Upon hearing Alfred's cry, Ivan turned, eyes wide, which was such a curious reaction from someone who had openly claimed to hate the golden haired boy. While his attention was taken away from the game, Gilbert tossed two medicine balls which both hit Ivan in the skull. Gilbert's smile of victory quickly fell when Ivan crumpled. You get in trouble for that happening, even if it was totally awesome on your part.

It was a very good thing that Natalya did not have this class, Toris thought again.

Alfred ran to Ivan's side, kneeling down next to him. "Hey, you—what the fuck, you get the fuck up!" His nose was still bright red from the impact. Coach Vargas came to the scene, a feeling of nervousness in his gut. The last thing he needed was parents complaining about him again; what if he lost his job?

"I'll carry Ivan to the nurse. Alfred, you come as well."

"I don't _need_ to go to the nurse but is he—"

"Your nose is bleeding." Gently, Coach Vargas hoisted up the unconscious Ivan. "Go to the nurse, Jones."

". . .Fine."

Inside the nurses office, Ms. Karpusi was tending to a young girl who was asking for some assistance with her 'lady problems'. "Go inside the bathroom, the cupboard over the toilet has pads. Take as many as you need, sweetheart."

The girl bobbed her head in thanks. "I'm so sorry, I didn't expect to start today-"

"It's not a problem." Ms. Karpusi said softly. "Go tend to it."

Ms. Karpusi noticed Coach Vargas's face outside her door. When he came carrying Ivan—"Oh my, is he passed out?"-followed by Alfred with a bleeding nose, Ms Karpusi attempted to put two and two together. Ivan and Alfred had often landed at the nurses after their more serious fights. "Did they get into an argument?"

"Not this time." Not wanting to give the details, Coach Vargas added vaguely: "Accident during a game."

"Really? What a change of pace." Alfred grinned at her. "Put Ivan in the backroom, Mr. Vargas. Alfred, you should be able to find some tissue…then, if you don't feel too well, you can wait in the back room as well. Just don't start anything if Ivan wakes up, alright?"

"You think me so low as to attack an enemy while he sleeps? How dastardly."

Going to the back room, Coach Vargas placed Ivan down on what reminded Alfred of a hospital bed. "Now Alfred, I'm going to trust you."

"Like I said," Alfred mumbled, taking a seat nearby, "I'm not gonna get him while he's down."

"Alright."

When Coach Vargas left, Alfred realized he had forgotten his glasses. i'Damn. I don't want to go all the way back to the gym.'/i He rubbed his nose lightly, holding the tissue to his face. Hearing Ivan stir, Alfred tried to hold back a giggle. "Ms. Karpusi is in her office. You can get up."

Propping himself on his elbows, Ivan gave Alfred one of those, not creepy, but really really cute smiles that he really should do more often. In Alfred's opinion, anyway. Peering at Alfred in the dimly lit room, Ivan chuckled. "Your nose is bright red, Alfred."

"Ha."

"In all seriousness, are you okay?"

"Just a bloody nose. Baby stuff compared to what we've given each other." A pause. "You're okay?"

"My head is throbbing." Around the room there were posters depicting parts of the human body. There was also a bundle of pamphlets about underage sex, drinking…and a diagram on what one should do if someone nearby is choking.

"Wish I could make it better."

"You could—"His voice was lower than usual, Alfred noticed. "You could kiss it better."

"Does that work? I've always wondered." Alfred stood up, walking towards Ivan, trying—trying not to pet the Russian boy's pale blond hair. "If it'll make you feel better." He bent down to kiss the top of Ivan's head, and yelped when Ivan shoved his head against Alfred's "You fucker, my nose just stopped hurting." He hissed, eyeing the door. "What if the nurse comes?"

"She didn't hear a thing." Ivan assured him, pressing a kiss against his nose. "Better?"

One of many moments where Alfred struggled to be mad at Ivan, but wasn't able to muster up enough energy, especially while being stared down by those violet eyes. "No. You suck."

Another kissed pressed against his tender nose, but he found he didn't mind the pain. "That isn't as attractive when I have tissue up my nose to stop blood flow, y'know." Alfred felt a jolt go down his spine when Ivan's lips pressed against his neck. "That is."

"That is what?" Ivan lightly tugged Alfred down next to him. "I don't know what you're talking about~" Alfred hated conflicting emotions, because it would be nice to just be completely cool with Ivan climbing on top of him but damn it all he was afraid to be caught.

The nurse's room was where they had reestablished their friendship. They started actually talking to each other again after being repeatedly sent to the principal's office…but it was in the nurse's room where they began realizing that maybe it was possible to enjoy each other after all. [Even so, characteristic to their relationship, Alfred and Ivan hadn't even considered romantic interaction until one day, after tossing insults back and forth; Ivan had punched Alfred then pulled him into a kiss.

Alfred thought it was pretty cool that Ivan had made the first move before he did.

Yeah.]

"How many times do I have to tell you that we aren't going to be caught?" Alfred gazed up mutely at Ivan, his stomach churning as their bodies pressed together. "We never have before."

"You are amazing." Alfred concluded before pressing his lips against Ivan again. His hips thrust upward against Ivan's; causing the Russian to mumble something in his native tongue that Alfred would be sure to ask about later. They were—still clumsy with each other, still worried about how the other would react.

Alfred almost burst out laughing when Ivan thrust against him so hard that the bed scuffed against the floor as it shifted._ 'Fuck, when we really do it-when we—' _His thoughts were distracted by Ivan's hand snaking into his pants and grabbing around his cock. "Holy shit, Ivan—"

"Shh, enjoy it."

"Are you one of those weird people that gets a—" Ivan stroked what Alfred could admit was an erection. Alfred was a little disappointed that he was so quick to become aroused, but Ivan was just-one of the few-who was he kidding, the _only _person he thought was jaw dropping gorgeous. "You're one of those people that gets off on doing it in public places." Alfred finished, face beginning to flush.

"Perhaps," and Ivan pumped faster, causing Alfred to seriously struggle with holding back from moaning to keep from alerting the nurse. "but you are as well, little Alfred."

"Fffuck that's—" He pulled Ivan's head down and kissed him violently, gnawing on his lips till they were a bright red. Alfred loved the taste of Ivan, and fuck his hurt nose, he would make out with Ivan till his mouth was numb. "Ivan!"

"Say my name, dorogoy."

"Ivan, oh ff—"Alfred tried not to make loud noises, remembering that they were still at the nurses. "Ivan, Ivan, I—"He felt the tension in his body build up. "I want to fuck you so bad, Ivan."

_creak_

_'Please dear god let that not have been the noise of the door opening._' Alfred looked towards the door to see Kiku promptly come in and shut the door behind him. Embarrassment was below allowing his friend to be caught.

"You had left your glasses behind, Alfred." Kiku stammered, hand clasping the glasses. "I came to give them toyou."

Ivan stayed on top of Alfred looking pretty damn pleased, Alfred noted. "Thank you for bringing Alfred his glasses, Kiku." Realizing Ivan's hand was still down his pants; Alfred felt his face blush red. "…Alfred? It would be polite to say thank you, da?"

"Thanks." Alfred pushed Ivan away and zipped up his pants, only a tad mortified. At least it hadn't been England who had walked in on them. "Seriously, Kiku,."

"Not a problem. Are…are you two.."

"Going to stay? I think so. I'm still knocked out, remember Alfred?"

"That wasn't what I meant."

"What_ did_ you mean?" Ivan asked sweetly, a bit sore about the interruption.

"Are you two going to tell anyone?"

". ..We were going to come out with the news pretty soon." Alfred said carefully, giving Ivan a contemplating look. "I guess we didn't want to tell right away because we kind of like hitting each other." He giggled. "People would call it abuse if we said we were dating, you know?"

Kiku had trouble processing that Alfred was able to say what he was saying with a straight face. Still, Kiku was expecting to find out that Alfred and Ivan weren't enemies. However, he was not expecting to find out they were romantically involved at all. "Whatever makes the two of you happy?" Even though the two were smiling back at him, Kiku was able to read the atmosphere well enough to know that it was time to leave. "I'll see you later, Alfred." He mumbled, walking out of the nurses office.

"How are they?" Ms. Karpusi questioned.

"Ah-Alfred appears fine. Ivan as well, appears to be fine."

"Were they feeling each other up?" She asked casually, which made Kiku inexplicably cough. "Haha, just a joke." Ms Karpusi leaned back in her chair. "You should head back to class now, Honda. Tell my son to be good."

"Okay." Kiku promptly showed himself out the door.

He had a few things to tell to his friend Elizaveta now.

* * *

a/n: apologies for poorly written sexual stuff. one, i'm no good at it, and two, i had family over this week and they were constantly looking over my shoulder. D: thank you for reading, much love to you all.


End file.
